jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasper Hekmatyar's bodyguards
Kasper Hekmatyar has a small bodyguard team of four. Chiquita is their most prominent member and was previously the bodyguard for Kasper's father Floyd and his younger sister Koko. Tojo worked for Kasper before working under Koko and Jonah briefly joined them after his break with Koko. Although smaller than Koko's Squad of nine, Kasper's bodyguards are all highly skilled and veteran soldiers. Equipment A distinguishing characteristic of the bodyguards is their use of standardised weapons and equipment. They first used the MP5 as a standard primary weapon before going with the FN P90 and later converting to the AKS-74U during the two year timeskip. Their equipment has consisted of the following: *black combat uniform *black balaclavas *gas masks *goggles *chest rig Kasper has also used a Black Hawk while for road transportation he and his team utilise a Porsche Cayenne and Audi Q5. History It was not revealed if Kasper like Koko also had bodyguards at a young age. What is known is that he is the latest Hekmatyar who Chiquita has worked as a bodyguard for, following prior stints protecting Koko and Floyd Hekmatyar. Tojo was personally recruited by Kasper on the same day that he left the SR Unit and joined him in 20 minutes. Three months before Jonah met Koko, he single-handedly annihilated the base he was stationed at in a certain West Asian country. Right after he killed Yusuf Gasud in a warehouse, he felt a sudden hostile presence and immediately knew that he was surrounded. Under the cover of a smoke grenade, Chiquita swiftly subdued Jonah. The other three bodyguards then confirmed that he had been responsible for wiping out the base. After talking to Jonah, Kasper had Chiquita lock him in a shipping container as a test to see if he could hold out with only water for several days. She afterwards stood guard outside when Kasper went inside to talk to Jonah. Plot Vein Arc The bodyguards escorted Kasper from his freighter onto the Atlas. They wore their standard black uniform with s and visors covering their faces. While Chiquita stayed with Kasper, the other three test fired the XM8 that Lutz and R had earlier used to shoot at a towed target. Their cockiness led Ugo to show that he could fire it with one hand.Chapter 11. Chiquita later stopped Jonah from stabbing Kasper in the men's room. Kasper in Asia Arc The other three bodyguards, Edgar, Alan, and Poe, were shown unmasked for the first time and subsequently named. While in Southeast Asia Kasper had lunch with his team in a small restaurant as a sudden rainstorm was coming on. Just before they ate, Kasper informed them that R had been killed in combat with the CIA. They had a quick toast to him before digging in. During the meal Chiquita broached the subject of the difficulties that Kasper had encountered in that morning's negotiations, which he confirmed had been due to the interference of a Japanese company that he had headquarters look into. After discovering that it did not exist in Japan, Kasper suspected that they were actually a front for a covert unit that had been active following . After the meal and the end of the storm Kasper informed his bodyguards that Koko would be assisting them. That night under the cover of a blackout caused by a typhoon the bodyguards assassinated Korwit Nualkhair, setting it up to appear as a robbery, signaling the launch of the operation against their opponents. Kasper and Jonah Arc Following this event Kasper and his team flew to Narita International Airport, where they met Koko. When Jonah asked how the three orphans from the base were doing, Kasper had Alan get him a rental car to show Jonah himself. The bodyguards and Koko's Squad retired to a cafe where they waited for the two to return. Castle of Lies Arc Kasper asked his former subordinate Tojo to confirm that the SR Unit, which he had formerly been a part of under Yosuke Hinoki, was the ghost that had been blocking his attempts to break into the Southeast Asian route. Tojo was able to obtain confirmation from his former boss following Kasper's return to Jakarta. Kasper later met with Kurosaka in his hotel room under the pretext of splitting the Southeast Asian route. Kurosaka however attempted to assassinate him but was foiled by Chiquita and killed. Kasper and his bodyguards then quickly mobilised to leave the hotel, encountering several members of the SR Unit in a stairwell. Chiquita wiped them out and the group encountered additional SR Unit soldiers while making their escape but got through. The twin defeats in Jakarta and back in Japan, where Koko's Squad was also attacked, combined with Yosuke's defection spelled the end of the SR Unit. References Category:Kasper Hekmatyar's bodyguards